French Vanilla Who Knew It Tasted So Good?
by Maynel
Summary: french pure blood meets english pure blood. one lives by muggle and wizard studies, the other by wizard alone. when they meet, sparks will fly. rated for later chapters. DracoXOC


**French Vanilla. Who knew it tasted so good?:**

**Chapter 1: From Cyberspace to Malfoy's Place-**

**thinking**

"saying"

username: Im messages

chapter's/POV's

**  
**

Tamie's POV:

Some people love life and some people just live it, but I wasn't one of those people.

"Tamie." I winced at the noise as I heard the scream ring through the house. **Ah what a wonderful way to be woken up in the morning. **Well anyways as you've heard my name is Tamie, but if you want to be really formal or something, it's Tamera Diaphne Florentine. What a mouthful, but a mouthful that I go by none-the-less. " Tamie where are you!" Oh right, that's my evil-stepmother, but if you know what's best for you, you call her Sarah. Well anyways, I'm on the computer. Of coarse Sarah doesnt' know that, but I was going to make sure I wasn't the one that let her know. See I wasn't suppose to be on the internet but here I was talking to my pen-pal. I call him D cause we refuse to tell each other our real names, but of coarse we know something about each other. We were even going to meet at at Florence Fortescu's icecream shop in diagon ally. D let me choose the place and I thought it would be fun to go to my Uncle Florence's shop. Of coarse I didn't tell D that was why I picked that place but honestly it was because he didn't ask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO THE ONLINE WIZARDING INSTANT MESSANGER OWIM:

(iceyD's#1: has signed in)

purebloodgirl2933: hey D what's up

iceyD's#1: Nothing. ru ever going to give me something to call you bye? ur name doesn't give me much to work w/

purebloodgirl2933: nope too lazy. y don't u think of 1?

iceyD's#1: hm...how bout sexy?

purebloodgirl2933: hm...how about...wait, what?!..._NO_! what about Cash!

iceyD's#1: you _want_ me to call you _cash_?!?!?!? ur kidding right?!?!

purebloodgirl2933: nope so how bout it D.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as I pushed enter on the keyboard, what I sincerily dubb the _witches_ call, rang throughout the house.**Here it comes, braces yourself** I quickly smacked the computer and the screen went fuzzy with static**. Amazingly useful the things you can learn in muggle studies.**And _yes_ before you ask I _am _a pureblood, and _yes_ I _am_ taking muggle studies. It's kind of required when you live with muggles. Which is something else I should explain. See,...my dad and my mom had me before they got divoriced but when dad got remarried to a muggle guess who I was stuck with? That's right cruella herself. Oh and did I mention she doesn't know I'm a witch yet. Oh the possibilities, but of coarse that would be against the school rules. I'll just have to wait 'till I'm a 6th year then I can really make a hell for that she-devil to live in.Speaking of she-devils...

" TAMERA DIAPHNE FLORENTINE! You had better not be on the computer." I could hear her stomping up the stairs.

THUD

**THUD**

**THUD**

**THUD**

**THUD**

I bent down underneath the computer pretending I was looking for the problem with the computer**.This might not be convincing enough. Just to make sure... **I started mumbling under my breath. "... and if I reconnect the blue wire here, and flip the bottom switch...," I mumbled in an almost incoherent way, just loud enough she could hear me while reaching behind the computer to mess with the wires, trying to be convincing.

"Tamie, dear," she said politely," Tamie are you ready to go see your mother. The cars here**." Stupid wench. I'm just glad to be rid of you. If dad wasn't down the hallway, we both know you would be screaming at me at the top of your lungs.**

I turned to look at her making sure my expression was completely neutral and said three simple words. "OK. Almost done."

As she turned around to go back down stairs and get as far away from me as possible, I heared a beep from the computer as my penpal responded

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iceyD's#1: um...no. how about Florence Nightingale. Flo for short.

purebloodgirl2933: no way is anyone calling me _Flo!_

iceyD's#1: ok...how about Flora?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I paused looking at the screen. I had told D that I was a french witch that went to Beauxbotons, but I knew even still that it amused me to know end that he had so nearly guessed my name at chance. I decided it would be fine and typed my response before clicking the send button and folding my labtop so it would fit into my backpack. There was no way I was going to spend my whole trip to England on a stupid plane without a friend to talk to.

Draco's POV:

I sat at the computer anxiously awaiting my friends replies. I had invited Blaise, Robert and Flint over for a month over the summer and they had promised to let me know a week in advanced, aka today. As I waited a screen popped up as my computer emitted a beep. I felt my eyes widen as I read the text message** It's _her_. **I leaned in to read the message as I glanced at my clock. 4:32 AM. ** Why is she up now?..._Oh! Right_. She has to get on a plane to come see her mom. **I always felt horrible for her living with that filthy muggle her father had remarried and I knew she would be happy to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO THE ONLINE WIZARDING INSTANT MESSANGER OWIM(WO):

(purebloodgirl2933 has logged in)

purebloodgirl2933: hey D what's up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I paused it was always hard to come up with a topic of conversation with her when

I knew so little about her. I looked around my room for inspiration, but my eyes constantly strayed backed to the sceen. I stared at for a few seconds as I continuously re-read the conversation, if you could call it that, that we had had so far. As I did my eyes stopped on the letter D. It hit me like a load of bricks and I began typing furiously before pressing enter and waited for her response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iceyD's#1: Nothing. ru ever going to give me something to call you bye? ur name doesn't give me much to work w/

purebloodgirl2933: nope too lazy. y don't u think of 1?

iceyD's#1: hm...how bout sexy?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smirked at the screen as I waited for a response. I knew she would instantly turn that down she wasn't as arrogant as most purebloods were but I knew even without seeing her username that she was one of us. She understood everything about purebloods that kept us all bonded together. She was one of us and yet she wasn't. She didn't like when she was the center of attention or when she was talked about as if she were a sex toy, but that's what I love about her. Her innocence. I'm sure that she"s different but what bothers me most was I want to know why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

purebloodgirl2933: hm...how about...wait, what?!..._NO_! what about Cash!

iceyD's#1: you _want_ me to call you _cash_?!?!?!? ur kidding right?!?!

purebloodgirl2933: nope so how bout it D.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the screen shaking my head. She never did cease to amaze me but I knew that cash was a little bit overboard even for her. She was obviously disctracted, and the reason became clear as her WIMO chat room suddenly when fuzzy, our sad and pathetic, but highly effective means of saying,' Ah mudblood. Hide the magical internet!' I chuckled a little under my breath as a new chat box lit up on the screen accompanied by a small beep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO THE ONLINE WIZARDING INSTANT MESSANGER ONIM(WIMO):

(darkenedblaze6969 has logged on)

darkenedblaze6969:hey draco u there man

iceyD's#1:yeah i'm here. so can you come?

darkenedblaze6969:yeah me and robert are coming, but i'm not sure about Flint.He said something about his mum wanting him to act like a _proper_ pureblood and...he would tell me later. to tell you the truth he wasn't making a lot of sense.

iceyD's#1:he never makes _any_ sense Blaise

darkenedblaze6969:yeah well anyways he was being a total pain in the arse. I mean a really _big_ one.

iceyD's#1: um yeah that's good

darkenedblaze6969:draco? man r u ok?

iceyD's#1:huh? yeah of coarse I am. y?

darkenedblaze6969:you seem kinda...distracted

iceyD's#1: yeah, I guess I have been lately

darkenedblaze6969:so anyways...how are u and ur mystery girl doing.

iceyD's#1:um...2 things

iceyD's#1: (1) she is not my mystery girl, she's my penpal-and-(2) y r u asking me?

darkenedblaze6969:i'm asking u becuase i'm ur friend...and i wanted to tease u

iceyD's#1: i knew it!

darkenedblaze6969: so ru going to tell me y she's not ur mystery girl

iceyD's#1: we're just friends Blaise, not and pureblood looking for a hit. i haven't even met her face to face yet

darkenedblaze6969: so if ur just friends why are u meeting her for the 1st time the icecream shop(more specifically Fortescu's)

iceyD's#1: hey she chose to go to the icecream shop not me!

darkenedblaze6969:ah but my young grasshopper you chose to walk down the path of youth and icecream with her.

(darkenedblaze6969 has logged out)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me a couple of times of rereading what blaise had written to understand why he had written so strangely in the first place. **_Gosh_ Blaise. Just because you have a chinese wizard living with you doesn't mean you _have_ to talk like him. **I heard the screen beep and looked up suprised. ** What _else_ does Blaise _have _to say to me?** I felt my eyes widen in suprise though, because it wasn't Blaise who had sent a message it was "her". Her step mother had finally left and the beeping noise was just my computer letting me know she was back online. I felt a little guilty. I had forgotten to wait until that muggle had left. I re-read through to remember what we had been talking about. Oh right. A nickname. I thought for a moment and sent a message. There was no way I was going to call her cash**. Hm...What else do I know about her? I thought. Well she's: (1) French, (2) she's been to england, (3) she lives near muggles( Against her will) Oh! I know!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iceyD's#1: um...no. how about Florence Nightingale. Flo for short.

purebloodgirl2933: no way is anyone calling me _Flo!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I chuckled a little as I read her response. ** What else could I call her? Maybe I could shorten Florence to...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

iceyD's#1: ok...how about Flora?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited a moment for her response and when I got it it was short to the point and a little..., I guess the word relieving would apply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

purebloodgirl2933: sure why not it's close enough to my real name anyway. besides that's what my friends call me anyway. well the _really _close ones

(purebloodgirl2933 is traveling)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed against the keyboard. Diagon alley seemed a long way off. ** Another two weeks. **I thought with a mental sigh.

A couple of hours later, I heared my father shout, "Draco, our guest is here," from the bottom of the stairs stairs**. Great. Three weeks with Mrs. Florentine and her_ daughter._I doubt any of them will be like Flora **I reread what she had typed hopping beyond all hope she would log on again once she got on the plane but my thought turned a different direction invovling her once I reread her last response.** The _really_ close ones, huh?**

"Draco!!!" my father screamed again. I walked quickly down to the foyer. Father wasn't the type of person you left waiting. My father watched me as though I was an unpredictable animal from the second I entered the room. " Draco," my father stated calmly as though I was a fly on the wall, which was how I was generally treated," Would you please go pick up Tamera from the Main hall at the Ministries in a few hours."

I felt confused for a moment. " Wasn't she going to take a plane."

" Oh no," her mother answer in a conversational tone," we sent a letter that _said_ she would be riding a plane in case her step-mother read it before her father did. Apparently she told Tamera that, but of coarse she realized the mistake after she got in the car. She called me immediately to let me know her step-mother was ruining my communications efforts again."

"Of coarse," I replied. " As well she should when filthy muggles interfere with things that aren't their business." While I had been talking I had apparently allowed some contempt into my voice, because the next thing I knew everyone in the room was smirking in agreement to my response.

After a few more hours of talking, I used the floo powder on the mantle piece toget to the Ministry. When I got there, I saw a girl about my age with her back turned towards me looking around in apparent confusion. Assuming this was the girl I was supposed to get. I took an extra moment to assess the girl I saw before me. She had a perfect body and an even and attractive tan all over. As I continued to observe her silently from behind I realized a slight problem. A little too much of my blood was rushing to my face and my ahem nether region. Turning my face away for a moment I hastily regained control of my emotions and hopefully my hormones Then, deciding I had better get her attention before my hormones kicked in again, I walked just a little farther across the floor until I was a little closer to her and asked, "Excuse me, but um...are you Tamera Florentine?"

The minute she turned around I felt my hormones kick into high gear despite my attempts to control them, although luckily my face didn't go read with embarrassment although _her's _did. Her face was nicely shaped delicate but defiant at the same time and her long black hair trailed down to her**.. Don't go there Draco I warned myself. **I noticed she was still blushing and I smirked which made her seem to blush further, so I broadened my smirk. She seemed to frown a little when I continued to smirk and it wasn't long before she was trying to tell me off.

"Listen up," she told me. "Before you can ask, no I don't like you, no I'm not your type, and even though I don't want to tell you my name's Tamera and..."

" _ And..._I already know that. What kind of name is that anyway?" I asked.

Her gaze turned steely as she glared at me and her voice sounded like ice.," _And_ if you would have let me finish, you would know my name is french and I would prefer you call me Tamie. I don't know you well enough to let you call me Flora...yet."

I froze. Yeah I'll admit I froze up, me the great Draco Malfoy. ** She couldn't be _my_ Flora. could she? **

Tamie's POV:

After I had been in the car for an hour, I realized I would not be boarding a plane, but rather I would take the car to the nearest Floo Network Connection, which apparently was as far away as possible from my father's muggle neighborhood. I took a few moments to call my mother and let her know that my step-mother had given me the wrong message again and learned, much to my annoyance that we would be staying with some friends of hers for the rest of the summer. Her friends the Malfoys had invited us to stay the summerwith them. They would pay for my transportation and school books ect. while I was there so I wasn't going to complain, at least not until had floo'd to the ministry and looked for an hour without finding anyone waiting for me. That is until I heard a masculine voice behind me ask,"Excuse me, but um...are you Tamera Florentine?"

Turning around I felt my breath catch, because there in front of me was a boy my age. Strach that, a really, really, good looking boy that was my age. I tried to keep myself from turning red but I don't think it worked because the boy in front of me was starting to smirk. I felt my self flush even more red not because he was smirking even more but because I had just realized he was staring at my butt. I had been a little too preoccupied for a few moments with staring into his icey eyes. ** He's obviously a pureblood and that's never a good sign with their type.**

"Listen up," I told the guy. "Before you can ask, no I don't like you, no I'm not your type, and even though I don't want to tell you my name's Tamera and..."

The boy cut me off before I could finish,"_And..._ I already know that. What kind of name is that anyway?"

I glared at him slightly and said in my most icy voice," _And_ if you would have let me finish, you would know my name is french and I would prefer you call me Tamie. I don't know you well enough to let you call me Flora...yet."

The boy seemed to freeze up a little when I said Flora. I tried to act as though I wasn't curious by his actions so I simply turned and started walking toward the "out" fireplaces as I asked "Well I've told you my name, It's only polite that you tell me your's."

Grabbing a pinch of floo powder of the nearest mantle he walked up to the fireplace and said," Oh, really. Then, I'll tell you the next time I see you at Malfoy Manor," throwing the powder into the flames before walking into just as he said" Malfoy Manor."

Frustrate, tired, and a little confused, I grabbed a small pinch of of the floo powder and threww it into the flame, before stepping in and saying " Malfoy Manor" without any enthusiasm or energy. A few seconds after the spinning stopped, I found myself wrapped in my mothers arms. ( Apparently, I wasn't the only one that missed having someone resonable, responsible and sane around to talk to.) After a few seconds, I started hugging my mother back. Looking up I saw the boy I had met at the Ministry vanish around a corner at the top of a staircase at the end of the room. I stared at the corner he had disappeared behind for a few moments until my mother let go enough to hold me at arms length. The first thing she asked sent me into a whirl of confusion, annoyance, and anger, mostly confusion.

" So how do you like Draco?" she asked me.

"Draco?" I questioned, confused. Apparently my one word response answered her question because she frowned before answering me.

" Yes, Draco. The young man you were with earlier.

After she finished her explanation, I heard reeassurances like " He doesn't really talk much" and " He's a polite gentleman. I'm sure he was just a little nevous." I only heard vague parts of what they were saying but what I heard made me confused. ** Draco? His name is Draco and he was making fun of my name? Great. This looks like the start of a great summer at Malfoy Manor. Not!**


End file.
